The Mercury Alchemist
by AverySky
Summary: Ed and Al have been on there journey on the search for the philosopher's stone. But what if there was someone else with them that was never supposed to exist? And that there was actually 8 homunculi? Meet Catherine Cairo, a girl who's life was like hell until on her birthday she is sent to the Gate by Father and a homunculi that looks exactly like her. EdXOC story
1. Chapter 1

_'Alchemy... is a science where one understand the structure of matter, breaks it down, then rebuilds it. With it... we can create anything with just one transmutation. Something of equal value must be present. But what if... it was used for something else...?_'

**Chapter 1 ~ The Gate**

-Me-

"Catherine Cairo are you paying attention!?" my teachers yells, slamming her ruler on my desk. I nearly fell from both shock and fear. I slowly looked up only to see a very pissed of teacher. I instantly stood up doing quick apologizes, "I'm sorry! It'll never happen again!" She just sighed and continued the discussion which just happened to be science. My name is Catherine Cairo, I'm a scholar at thus prestigious science academy for both middle & highschool. For awhile now, I've been daydreaming in class without me knowing and it's been a real problem. Tomorrow is my 12th birthday, so that might probably be my reason why my mind isn't in class lately. 'That does make sense,' I thought as I sat back down in my seat and starting listening in what our teacher was discussing. "Alright I want all of you to look on page 210 and start reading until the bell rings," our teacher instructs, writing it on the chalk board so we won't forget.

All of us gave a groan and did as we were told. I took out my science book from my backpack and started flipping through the pages till I reached it. I wasn't shocked at what I was reading, it had information about alchemy and homonculi. Two weeks we've been learning about it so we kinda got used to it. Before we all got a huge surprise when we opened our books. All of us are anime otaku's so one thing popped into our heads, 'FMA!' It's very strange on what I was learning, I bet the others felt the same way. BBBRRRIIINNNGGG! That was the final school bell for the day. All of us instantly started putting our notebook and text book into our backpacks. "Now remember class! Tomorrow is the field trip!" we hear our teacher annouce. I wasn't in a hurry to leave while the others started bolting out of the room. "Oi Cat! You coming!?" one my friends ask from the door, noticing that I was still in the room.

Shaking my head 'no', my friend just left instantly leaving only me and the teacher. I flung my bag over my shoulders and headed for the door. When I passed my sensei, an eerie feeling went through my body making me stop to look at her. "Something wrong?" she asks me with a kind, yet creepy smile. I just shook my head no and exited the room. 'That women... she's oddly familiar... Er! Don't be stupid Cat you've known her for 2 years!' I thought trying to shake the odd familiarity feeling away. I kepted passing by other students who were either chatting or getting things from their locker. I just wanted to get back home before... "Cat!" and that gave me a signal that it was too late. Before I could make a run for it, a pair of arms. "Gah! Alice get off of me!" I yelled trying to push away the hyper girl. She pouted and finally got off of me.

"Geez... you don't have to be so mean..."  
"You're the one that always glomps me!"  
"Any way I just wanted to great you an early happy birthday!"  
"Oh yeah it's tomorrow."  
"Man... to bad it had to be on the field trip! Agh! I gotta run! See ya!"

And with that she bolts right past me like lightening. I turned to when she ran off the and sighed, that girl has always been hyper but today was on a whole other level. Turning away, I noticed something laying on the floor infront of me. I picked it up to see it was a box. 'This might belong to Alice... Oh well I'll give it to her tomorrow,' I thought putting the box into my pocket. When I left the school, everyone who was leaving as well started to stared at me with wonder in their eyes. Stuffing my hands in my pockets, I gave them a face saying 'I don't saying anything and you die' which made them backing away. My inner self was saying, 'I just wanna be your friend.' Too late for friends, they started it with the rumors. When I first came to this school I was in a grumpy mood since I'm not a morning person. Since then I was feared by students.

The school bus' were lined up but I decided not to ride on it today. Its gonna be a long walked home but I didn't care, I felt like cooling my head off today. The streets were busy as usual, malls and shops filled up, friends passing by laughing, everything around me was noisy. Can't blam it though it is the big city. I stopped in my tracks and looked up a bil-board sign that stood high above me to the right. 'Everyone can except who you are,' it read. 'Yeah right... everyone but me,' I thought and looked away continuing my way home. It strange to be different, people around me were either black haired or brunette while I'm the blonde head around here. They say if your hair is purely red then you're a bad child. I didn't believe in that type of stuff but these guys do and not in a good way. After a few miles of walking I finally got home.

I headed up the steps searching for the keys in my pocket. "Is that you Cat?" a voice calls out from above. I looked up to see one of my neighbors Mrs. Russel. So far she's the only one that likes me besides Alice. "Yeah I just got back!" I yelled out smiling. When I found the keys in my pocket, I unlocked the door only to be greeted by darkness. "Geez... they still didn't fix the lights?" I groaned, closing the door behind me. Heading up the stairs, more noise errupted through the building. This place wasn't what you call home sweet home, but after staying here for 7 years, makes a person ignore all the ruckus. Reaching my apartment door, a bottle crash into the wall inches from my face. I turned my head around pissed off yelling, "Who the hell did that!?" Normally it was a drunk man but this time it was different. "Shut up you little girl!" yells a women who seemed to be in her 40's.

"Little!? Hey I may be 11 but I am not little girl!" I retorted, glaring daggers at her. She came up to me ready to punch me until her 'boyfriend' came up behind her calming her down with soothing words, "It's a baby... she's still young and growing alright so let it go..." He looked at me and gave me a wink. I shivered and instantly ran into my apartment. God that was gross! I sighed and flicked the light switch on. The lights turned on to reveal an almost completely empty room. Not much to buy when you have only 20 bucks a day at a part-time job. I wanted to take a shower but I was too tired and just walked to my bed jumping onto it. I felt something under my hand. I lifted my hand up to reveal my manga book of FMA. I loved the story, everything taught me how to move on and be strong. "I don't have homwork so..." I opened it up and started to read.

So far I was on the 5th book, knowing how manga worked it'll take me awhile to collect the rest. I didn't want to read anymore so I just set it ontop of my nightstand. I laid down on my back and stared at the ceiling. "If only alchemy was real," I muttered lifting my hand up the air. "I could be able to change everything."

-The Next Day-

"Everyone listen up! This is a very important trip today and I want all of you to stay together!" our teacher intructs us as we all board the bus. From behind some student was complaining, "I hear that we're just going to watch some sorta cult today." "Really? Man that sucks..." the other complains. I think our teacher heard it and headed to where those two student were. "If you boys think this is your waste of time then why don't you get off now?" she asks and that's when the bus started to move. "But we can't no ma'am," one said noticing how fast we were going. "We could let you off while it's moving," she offers. By the death silence that I heard, they probably turned white out of fear and kepted their mouths shut. Noting their quietness, she headed back to the front but gave a quick glance at me then continued her way to the front.

"Geez that lady freaks me out... What happened to the kind teacher we used to know," I wondered out loud. "Yeah she's more weirder than before," Alice blurts out appearingi right next to me. "Agh! Alice you scared me!" I screamed. She just giggles making me sigh in annoyance. Someday this girl is gonna give me a heart attack. I still wonder how we're friends at all. I crossed my arms and leaned back in my seat looking out at the window. "Have you noticed some of the teachers have been acting weird lately?" Alice asks to get rid of the awkward silence. "Really... I wonder why..." I groan not caring of what she's saying. All I want is peace and quiet only until this girl kepted blabbering how weird things have been going on around school. "Are you listening?" she asks finally noticing me gazing out the window. I yawned yawned in response. Alice pouted and left my side saying, "Find be like that."

Finally alone at last! Usually at times like this I would be doing a happy dance, but I gotta stay cool to keep my reputation. Let's just say I have multiple personalities so it's hard to tell what I'm like. "Everyone please get your stuff ready! We're arriving in ten minutes!" yells out teacher. I sighed and just grabbed my backpack that was on the floor, putting it onto my lap. I looked out the window again and saw a giant black building. It was actually amazing... problem was that it looked a giant door. Talk a about of weird sense of fashion. The bus came to a stop making everyone on board leave as soon as the door opened. I sweat drop thinking, 'They're sure in a hurry to get out.' I threw my bag over my shoulders and started heading down to the exit. "Wow!" I exclaimed staring at the huge area. It was so big! Big enough for a king!

"Settle down kids we need to get inside before the persomance starts," another teacher orders. I turned to take a look at the teacher, she almost looks exactly like Lust. Now that I take a better look at the teachers there was about only 7 of them. "Is something wrong Ms. Cairo?" a creepy voice asks me from behind. Of course it was 'my' teacher who just gave me a very eerie smile. "No... it's nothing...' I muttered and ran to where my classmates were.

-Nobody-

"Is it her?"  
"Yeah I'm sure of it. It's that midget alchemist's girlfriend."  
"Then it was a good idea to do the transmutation here."

From behind the two a girl came up wearing a hood. The two adults turned to her. "When is the party going to start?" she asks in a very bored tone.

-Back to Me-

The whole place was filled up and it was so cramped here. At the center was a stage, lucky for me I was able to get a front row seat. Lights hit the stage to reveal a man in a white cloak. When we all saw him, we all quiet down to hear what he had to say. He seemed very familiar for some odd reason... I can't put my finger on it...

"Welcome you pitiful humans... today I welcome you here to show you the rebirth of man. All of you will be sacrificed but to a very important cause. I am Father."

My eyes widened in pure shock. This man, he's a homunculi! Everyone in the room didn't seem to get what was going on. Only I did and I knew what he ment by sacrifice. 7 teachers came to his side as if they were his body guards. This was really bad now, I can even tell now who they are one by one. Lust, Envy, Gluttony, Wrath, Greed, Sloth, and also Pride were there standing infront of all of us. Damn it I should've realized it sooner! I started to step away little by little, but one of them caught sight of me and smiled. "And it seems one has volunteered to start the celebration," smirks Envy who jumped off the stage and headed towards me. I wanted to run, run away from what's happening but I was too late, Envy grabbed my head and started to drag me back to the stage. The students started to panic on what was going on.

I was shuved forward making me fall downwards on the ground. "Now it's time..." one of them mutters. I was lifted off the ground by the back of my collar. "Let me go!" I yelled as I tried to get out of whoever's grip. But I stopped struggling and saw that it was sloth holding me. Take note: if a huge, tall muscular guys is holding you... do not struggle if you want to not be crushed by a huge hand. Father walked up to my frozen body holding up a scalpel knife. "You're not gonna cut a piece of my body... right?" I asked, scared for my life while the blade got closer. It was the most stupid question ever, it just made Father smile at my weak self and sliced the skin of my right hand. The slicing didn't really hurt but the drop I got did. I was instantly dropped like a ragged doll. "Now perform alchemy!" Envy yells and points a gun at my head.

Getting on my knees, I looked up at all the people who had terrified looks; even Alice was scared. "If you don't start now," Envy started to point the gun somewhere else, "I'll shoot them one at a time." My eyes widened in shock and my body started to tremble all-over. These people are going to die if I dont do it but they'll also die if the transmutation is performed. With no other options, I clapped and slowly placed them on the ground. Red light appeared on the floor and every started to scream in pain and agony. "Hahaha! Keep on screaming you pitiful low lifes!" a voice laughs from behind me. I turned around and saw another shocking sight. "You are... me!?" I yelled in pure horror. There behind me stood a girl who had the same face, same voice and same hair but the problem was... ther eyes were pure red as blood.

"I am Jealousy... who once lived as a human but was sacrificed to bring back a beloved..."  
"Why are you all here!? You all should be fake! Fictional characters from a book!"  
"You disappoint me. Back home you were... no... I was the strongest to never give up and believe in almost everything. Too bad you're just a copy."  
"Copy... no! I am me!"  
"Then how come you are so interested in that so called story?"

I couldn't say anything at that point, that question struck a never inside me. When I was little I drew transmutation circles without knowing what they were and tried to do alchemy but failed, and when Alice showed me Fullmetal Alchemist 4 years back I became so obsorbed into it with a feeling telling me that I should read it. "You've been different from others for so long and think of this as punishment for what they have done to you," the girls says with an evil smirk and watched as everyone screamed out of pain. There was nothing I could do, they were all going to die right here infront of my eyes, even Alice is going to die. But I saw Alice trying to walk towards me, Happiness filled up inside of me and I started to reach out for her. Our hands were inches away from each others grasp until that girl got in the way by grabbing my head, pulling me away from the reach of my friend.

"Alice!" I cried out as I watched her slowly dying. She wanted to scream, cry out for my name but it ended up silent with tears forming in her eyes. "Yes... watch as your friend dies!" she yells laughing evilly. Soon she gripped onto my head harder and forced me to look up at her, the girl was giving me a dark happy look. "Good-bye my dear me..." she mutters. Blue light blinded me and pain coursed through my body. I screamed in agony, louder than the people infront of me.

I gasped for air and panted heavily. 'What happened?' I thought trying to piece together what happened. Then I remembered everything. The people, the transmutation, and that girl. I collapsed on my knees and start shacking all over as the images of all the screaming people entered my head like a shock wave. "Yo!" a voice greeted. My head shot up to see the last person I wanted to see, the Truth. It sat the in its usual spot smiling widely at. I finally noticed where I was now that I looked around, I was infront of the gate itself standing there high and tall. "Y-You're the Truth..." I stuttered in fear still staring at it. It smiled and cheered, "Wrong! I am known as Fate!"

"Why am I here?"  
"Someone offered you to me. But I will only take one thing from you and then you will pass through."  
"Pass through... you mean enter the gate!?"  
"Yes, right now you are the other side of the gate and your side is where there is no such thing as alchemy. Just think of it as the opposite as the other."  
"If so then does that mean that those people are who they say they were!?"  
"Sadly no, they were able to escape and enter the side to redo what they were suppose to do. It just so happened you are exactly identical to someone on the otherside who died which wasn't suppose to happen."

The gate started to opened and a huge eye appeared in the center. But this was different, the eye was blue and lifeless in the darkness. Arms shot out coming towards me making me panic and try to run for my life. "No! I don't wanna go!" I yelled as I tried to run away from the arms. I knew it was useless but I didn't want to go, I know I've always wanted to go to Amesteris except... this wasn't what I ment! Soon enough my body was being dragged in while I struggle to get out of it's grasp. As I kepted being pulled in, my left arm slowly started to disinegrate. I screamed louder trying to get out and to keep my arm. "Don't worry you're going to make everything ok," Fate reassures smiling at me. Everything at that point went black as soon as the gate doors shut.

-Winry-

It was stormy outside, even thunder was added to the pouring rain. "Geez it sure is gonna be a long storm..." I muttered looking out the window. Outside the rain, a figure started walking up towards I think to my house. I was scared a bit noticing how the figure was limping. When thunder boomed in the air, a short amount of light eluminated at the figures body. I was shocked to see the face of a girl who seemed to be in pain. The girl collapsed on the ground making me instantly react by going outside without any cover. I ran out in the rain and toward the fallen girl. "Hey you alright!?" I asked worriedly. She didn't respond, I panic and tried to bring her inside. "What is it Winry?" Grandma Pinako asks from behind me. I couldn't respond cause as soon as I was able to lift the girl up I noticed she was missing an arm.

I gasped and instantly started carrying her inside. "Grandma she need medical attention!" I yell as soon as I was able to get inside with her with me. Blood was dripping onto the floor but not so much, it seemed she's been bleeding for awhile and that can't be good. "Hold on you're gonna make it...!" I whispered as I carried the limp girl down the hall.

To be continued~

_**Sorry I had to redo it again! I was debating with myself if I should make her from our world or born and raised in FMA. Hope you like it!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_'Everything that I knew... everything that I was... I was ripped away from all that... but finally being in the place where I can finally be happy, but is it even worth it?'_

**Chapter 2 ~ The Auto Mail and the Beginning of the Journey**

-Me-

\\Dream/

As I was pulled into the gate, my memories and information was forced into my head. "Agh! Stop it!" I screamed, feeling as if my brain was about to burst. My arm was fully ripped off from me. I was almost going insane at that point. I looked forward to see what's ahead of me and saw the gate coming straight at me. With all my might, I tried my beat to get out of the black arms grip and to get away from the gate as it opens but I was still shuved inside. I landed face forward onto the white floor below. "Did you enjoy the ride?" another familiar voice asks. I got up and turned to see who it was. Again it was Fate, or was it Truth thus time? This was confusing. "Are you Truth this time or Fate?" I ask to know who was who now. "I am the Truth," it confirms. I sighed in relief, but this wasn't the time to be relieved; especially if it's the guy who took away Ed's leg and Al's whole body.

|"Why was I sent here?"  
"To set things straight, just what Fate had told you."  
"So you Truth are the one who resides on the gate of Amestris while Fate is for the gate of my side." "Correct!"

"That answers the question," I groaned in fustration. Truth laughed at this making me glare daggers at it. The Truth stopped and look straight at me, I coudn't tell since it has no eyes. "Now it is time," it infroms as the gate opens again. This time I didn't want to run, knowing that even if I struggle I'll still be sucked in. "I'll keep this instead of Fate," Truth smiles as it lifts his left arm and starts to form a human arn, my arm actually. As I was pulled inside, I heard Truth warn me, "There is someone thar should've have never been born in that world so watch out."

\\End of Dream/

I quickly shot up from where I was lying and gasped for air. I started looking around the room to see it anyone was there. "Was that all a dream...?" I wondered still feel groggy. But then I started noticing how different my place is, until I realized the wasn't my apartment at all. The door start to open and I instantly turned my head to see who it was; it was Winry Rockbell. 'What the heck!? It Winry is here then that must mean-!' but I was interrupted from my thoughts when she came up to me asking, "You feeling okay today?" I quickly responded and nodded 'yes' as she puts down a tray of food infront of me. "I gave you a new pair of clothes since your's was all teared up." Now that I looked at what I was wearing, I wore a long sleeved white buttoned up shirt and pants that hid under the covers. "Well I hope you can eat since..." Winry trails in her sentence, looking at me sadly.

I tilted my head in confusion and asked her, "Is something wrong?" She hesitated but just shook her head and left the room, closing the door shut behind her, I looked around my body to see if anything was wrong until I saw something missing, I wasn't shocked but tears escaped my eyes. "So it did happe..." I muttered gripping onto the bed covers with my only right arm. I cried silently muttering, "All those people... are gone..." You know that feeling you get when you feel empty inside, well I got that feeling and it felt like it was eating me away inside. Winry came back just right after I stopped the water works. Grandma Pinako was with her, something told me that the Elric brothers have started on there journey long before I came here. "My name is Winry Rockbell and this is my grandma Pinako and we're automail mechanics," that last part she was really proud about it.

"So what's your name young lady?" Pinako asks me, taking a good look at me. "My name is Catherine Cairo," I reply, in a surprisingly calm voice. Usually in situations like this I would stutter but it seems the after shock from losing my arm made it go away. "Where am I exactly?" I ask the two Rockbells. "You're in our home," Winry answers getting a needle ready. The needle made me wonder what will happen. "No I mean what country," I corrected. I knew I was ins the Rockbell home and that I'm in Resembol but I needed to comfirm if it's true. "Resembol of course!" Winry exclaims with a smile. I looked down at my lap muttering, "I see..." My theories are sadly correct, I wanted to be here but this wasn't how I wanted it to be. For one thing, I could save the lives that Ed and Al wanted to save but that'll screw up the whole timeline here.

"Say Catherine," I hear Winry call so I turn to see a sad face. "How did you lose your arm?" These guys sure know how to ask questions. I didn't really know what to reply, either got into a train accident (since this place was based on the early 1800s) or a land slide. Finally I said, "I lost it in an accident." Stupid but atleast it's ok unless they ask what type. They just nodded in response, I was relieved they didn't ask anymore cause I didn't really know what else to say. "How long will it take for me to recover?" I ask Winry who took the tray away from me. She gave a 'hm' and said, "Maybe 3 days or so." 'Good so maybe I can make up a plan on how I can get home,' I thought to myself. Winry left the room along with her grandma leaving me alone in my room. I sighed in boredom and layed down on my back staring at the ceiling.

"Fate... and then there's the Truth..." I mumbled and remember the figure who called itself Fate. I was suppose seeing Fate was strange but it seems that since the gate I saw was from my side than something else was there at the gate. "Hm... If I could do alchemy..." I mumbled. Back then, I was able to perform alchemy so that might be true an since I passed through and entered both gates. 'Now that I think about it... I was able to do it back at home,' I thought trying to remember how I did it way before I got to the gate. Now isn't the time to think about that, first I need to think about my arm then how to go home. All I know is that I was sent here by the girl... and also Fate and the Truth gave me a task which I clearly don't know... I guess there is one way, find the philosopher's stone. 'Now that I think about it,' I thought, 'we were all brought to one location so that probably means they're not really dead... but actually have been turned into a philosopher's stone!'

Now it all makes sense now! They couldn't just use that many people as sacrifices just so that they can (maybe) go back to Amestris, that large number was big enough to make one philosopher's stone. "Ok so all I need is an arm, but where am I going to get the information?" I wondered, crossing my arms and tried to squeeze out any information I had in my head. In truth, I don't really knew if the stone was created from human lives (A/N: I want to make sure that Cat doesn't really know the truth and made a lame excuse so that she'll want to look for the stone.), so my theory earlier was just a hypothesis. I was't that far in the FMA books so I was in a dead end. "I have no other choice then," I groaned in defeat. I had only one option. And right as soon as Winry came back in I blurted, "I want you guys to give me an automail arm!"

This shocked Winry making her protest, "But you still need to recover." "But I'll only be in bed for 3 days and that when you guys can give me an arm," I said giving her a look of determination. "Fine but why would you need one in such a hurry?" she asks, walking up to my bed side."The truth is I'm an alchemist," I explained but I wasn't really sure. "And I need one to take the state exam."

I know what Winry was thinking, 'Is she out of her mind!?' I knew because that was what I was thinking as well, blurting this out like this ment that I would die if I do what I was telling her. "You can't do that after recovering from getting an automail! It'll take you 3 years till you recover!" Winry yells all the explanation at me. "A year than!" I retorted. We ended up having a little catfight, weird to fight with someone who you just met. "Alright fine!" she yells finally in defeat. I smiled in triumph while Winry sighed. "How fast can you make it?" I ask, since I really don't know how long it'll take. Before Winry could answer, Grandma Pinako popped out of nowhere saying, "We will finish it on the day you recover." My smile went wide and my eyes sparkled with joy. I wanted to leap out at them yelling 'thank you!' but since I'm sorta weak right now then that's a no, no.

"And don't worry about the payment it's on the house," Grandma said and watched in amusement as my smile grew until it couldn't anymore. "Thank you so much!" I yell cheerfully.

++3 day's Later++

Today I was finally going to get my new and first artificial arm. I layed down on the operation bed (A/N: Not sure what it's called) and waited for them to started. Winry came up with a needle and inject the part where I had no arm. "What's that for?" I asked nervously. I had every right to be nervous, in the manga and anime it seemed to hurt like hell when Ed had surgery as a little kid. "It's just an anesthisia to help relax the muscles," she said in a calm soothing tone. I nodded in response and got ready as soon as Pinako got the arm, the wires and everything else ready. And as soon as they started I felt nothing but pain surge throughout my body, I could even feel my nerves being pulled out. I didn't scream the whole time, just layed there, trying to now punch one of them during the operation.

"Usually people would scream during this [part of the operation," says an impressed Pinako but still worked on my arm. "This is nothing compared from what I've been through..." I groaned, gritting my teeth as soon as I felt the nerves connect. Finally they were down right until I felt the pain go away. I painfully sat up slowly and looked at my automail arm whiched started flexing its fingers like I wanted to. The good thing was the it was move-able. I tried to get off the bed but I collapsed instantly and onto the floor, I thought it was because I was weak until I tried to get up again and the arm stayed on the floor. "Sorry it's heavy but you'll get used to it when you recover," Winry explains and came over to help me up. I rejected her offer and tried again, this time it was a success.

I now regret of ever wishing to have an automail arm cause now that I faced the experience, it damn hurt like hell, the same feeling when I passed through the gate the first time and lost my arm to it. "Man I thought getting this arm wouldn't be so painful but I take everything back of what I said how cool it was..." I sighed and lowered my head in depression. Winry bonked me at the back of my head, I ended up crouching on the floor holding my poor head. "What was that for!?" I yelled with a vein pulsating at the back of my head. "Automail is the coolest thing ever! The grease! The oil! All of those metal parts~!" squeels Winry who had sparkles in her eyes. I gave her a bored look asking, 'do you think I care?' When I looked at Pinako, she just shrugged and gave me a smile. Now I know how Ed feels when he's around her, she's a pain in the ass if you ask me.

++A week later++

Surprisingly I recovered faster than expected. Pinako was more shocked than me and Winry, she even checked me every now and then and kepted telling me not to keep moving. Instead of following Pinako's instructions, I kepted on training myself for combat and even checked it I can do alchemy which was cleared after my first transmutation on a tree. It ended up a a wooden sword and I used that sword for my training. Back at home, I used either a wooden or metal baseball bat to defend myself from people in the streets. They got the picture not to mess with me after awhile. Outside, I was preparing a few things for my journey. I was lucky I saw the gate though, even thought it's actually bad, I won't need a transmutation circle. I hated those things, expecially at times when it's useless during battle that I can't use it.

I stood in placed as leather materials layed down below me. Clapping my hands, I slammed them down onto the ground. Alchemical lights formed around the materials and in an instant form into a hat, which sorta looks like a pirate hat. When the transmutation was finished, I picked it up and checked for any flaws on it. During the whole time of recovering, I've been practicing alchemy and also learning how to do self defense like sword fighting. I found out I can do water and fire alchemy. "Hey Cat I got the things you wanted ready!" I hear Winry call out. I turned and yelled an Ok before going back. I approached the house as Winry laid down all the stuff I needed. "Is that all?" I ask looking at all the stuff that laid there. She nodded at me. I clapped my hands again and transmutated everything into a weapon. Winry watched in awe as the transmutation stopped.

I lifted it up and reveal it was a sword and a hand gun (old model type). I smiled happily as I held both of my fine works of alchemy in my hands. I need weapons on my journey, I don't wanna transmute my arm into a blade or I'll get hit on the head by a wrench like Ed does. "Your leaving today aren't you...?" Winry asks in a very low tone. I looked at her but gave her a huge grin saying, "Dont worry I'll write to you right as soon as I become a state alchemist." She looks up at me surprised then returns the smile and laughs. I laugh along with her even though there was no reason. "You remind me so much of him," she said still laughing. "You mean those two boys?" I ask making her again surprised. "How did you-?" "I saw there pictures," I state before she could finish her question. I did know the Elrics already but I didn't want to tell her. 'The less she knows the better,' my thoughts instructed at the back of my head.

"Those boys are my childhood friends... they left a night before you came."  
"Guess I missed them, huh?"  
"Yeah and if you guys did meet you'd make friends differently."  
"In what way?"  
"Well you and Ed have the same height problems."

That struck me like an arrow just pierced my head. I crouched down depressed and kepted on mumbling random things, "I not that short... It's normal for a girl like me... Am I really that little compared to people...?" "Now now there's nothing to get all gloomy about," Winry laughs nervously. I'm glad she changed the subject though without questioning me more. I always hated keeping secrets, like right now I was already trying not to kick myself for lying. "So when are you leaving?" Winry asks taking a look at my automail. "The earliest today," I informed. I bet I was making Winry sadder by the minute.

++Later++

I walked to the train station desk to by my ticket. "Excuse me sir I would to by a ticket for anywhere that's the farthest or near Central," I informed. An old man with small glasses looked up to me from his paper work. "What might be your name?" I raised an eyebrow and replied, "Catherine Cairo." The old man quickly started looking around his small room and when he found what he was looking for, he stuck his hand out in the small opening. "Thess tickets were reserved for you, one heading to East City and then the other will take you to Central when you arrive at the station," he explains to me. My eyes almost popped out of my head. A ticket like that costs so much. Heck, I didn't even know that it was possible. "How much are these?" I asked panicking of the high price. He just shook his head saying, "Someone already paid for it."

This shocked me, alot actually. Some stranger paid for a ticket and I didn't even know who it was. After thanking the old man, I came up to the two Rockbells who were waiting for me. "Thanks you guys. Sorry for being a burden," I apologized scratching the back of my head. "Not a problem! If your arm breaks then come by again!" Winry smiles and puffs out her chest. I laughed at this. "But really... thanks for everything guys," I say sincerely, giving a soft expression. "Just don't forget to come by, okay,?" Pinako asks. Before I could say anything, the train started to whistle signaling its leave. "Agh! I have to go now! Bye!" I shout, turning around and running towards the slowly moving train. I passed by a couple of people and jumped right inbetween the two train carts before the train itself got faster. I stuck my head out abit and waved good bye yelling, "See ya guys!"

Winry waved back at me while Pinako just smiled. I pulled back and enter the train with ease, so far no trouble. 'I'm finally going to travel around Amestris, the world that everyone had to survive in,' I thought happily while looking for a vacant seat. I never thought I would actually get out to see this world so quickly, it's quiet exciting now that I think about it. All that wishing sorta did pay off besides the point where I lose my arm. The arm was off my problem list, next was how to become a state alchemist. I sat down on a vacant seat near the window with arms crossed thinking, 'The only way I can get in is if the Furher sent a military guy to recruit me to take the test.' The only time someone was allowed to take the exam was when Mustang came to Ed right after he lost both his arm and leg. Man this was harder than I planned it to be.

This seemed way easier for the Fullmetal Alchemist when it comes to planning, so why not me? I looked out of the window to see a clear blue sky. "Once I become a state alchemist there's no turning back..." I mutter already getting filled with determination. I had to think fast, this is going to be awhile until I arrive at East. I have to impress atleast Mustang of my skills or he'll never take me to Central with him. I guess this second ticket is incase I failed to do so and go straight to Central to take the exam. I have not choice but to wait and see what'll happen as soon as I get to the East.

||East Train Station||

I walked out of the train while people behind just passed by me or gave a little push. Pushy aren't they? If they're in that much a hurry don't take it on an innocent bystander. I followed some people since I don't know where the exit is. 'This place is huge!' I thought in amazement as I looked around the whole area. I bet Centrals' is bigger now that I think about it... When I finally found the exit, the city wasn't as busy as I thought it would be. Though there were a few thing I expected to see, first was that I saw military men walking by in a few places while civilians just did whatever business they had. 'This is sorta boring,' I thought in disappointment. I scratched the back of my head and looked around to see if there was anything to do. For once, I actually wanted to get into a fight. Weird since I usually don't want to but I have not choice.

I started asking people around where East HQ was so that I could go there. I asked a nearby padestrain, "Do you know which way the East Military Headquarters are?" "Now why would a little girl like you want to go to such a place?" he asks with curiousity in his eyes. "I'm not little! I happen to be 12 years old!" I retorted, very pissed off enough to already pounce on the dude. He just laughed at this making me even more pissed off. I swear this guy wants an early death sentence, and it won't be from the grim reaper himself. "I'm just messing you kid," the guy points out. "East HQ is that way."

"Thanks!" I yelled before heading to where he directed me. I was uneasy about that guy though, he was way too nice. I shook the feeling off and thought, 'That's ridiculous! Everyone is way too nice! Besides Mustang and Ed...' When I continued running I was getting even more lost by the second. That guy's directions send me somewhere else I can feel it! My legs were starting to give up so I just decided to look for a way for a military officer nearby to allow me to take the exam. If I just head to the Military HQ I'd be kicked out for being a girl. I should've planned this way more

"Ugh... if I could atleast take out one bad guy..." I groaned in defeat. I just decided to keep walking or I'll end up a statue doing nothing but sulk. I ended up a few feet away from the station and was walking aimlessly around wondering what to do. "Grr! Something happen already!" I yelled. As if on cue, there were guns shots heard a few distance away. I gasped in happiness and started running to the commotion thinking, 'It's time to shine!' I kepted on running but when I was so close, a huge object fell infront of me. I tried to cover myself from the huge gust of wind. When it stop, I turned my head and saw a tall pillar had fallen down all the way to where I was almost squished. 'I almost died...' I thought with a sweat drop behind my head. "Wait a sec," I kneeled down to the fallen pillar. I put my hand on it and started to feel around it finding marks of a transmution.

Whoever made this must be a really good alchemist. There was another loud bang, I shot up from my spot and followed to where the commotion was. "Don't let him get away!" one of the officers orders as he kepted on firing at whoever it was. I just stood in amazement as their target uses alchemy to incase them in a cement dome. I don't know if I call this a good time or bad cause right as soon as the dude saw me, he started running towards me for the attack. In sheer panic, I clapped my hands toward and extended them outwards as water began to come together. I made the water feeze and change into pointed shards, shooting at the dangerous man. 'Damn he's good!' I cursed as I watch the attacker dodge every shard that came at him. I stepped to the side to dodge his mid-air punch. In slow motion, I gave him a dirty look while he turn his head to look at my dirty gaze.

Time came back and I slid backwards. Before I could regain my posture, the attacker quickly drew a dagger from his pocket and threw it at me. I didn't even have enough time to dodge. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact of the blade, but all I heard was a loud clank. My left eye slowly opened to take a peek of what was happening. All I saw was a metal wall infront of me. 'A metal wall...? Wait that's Al!' my thoughts scream. My eyes shot open and saw it was true, Alphonse Elric was right infront of me as a protection from the blade. Al turned to me asking, "Are you alright miss?" "Y-Yeah I'm fine," I stammered while still shock who was infront of me. "Al I need help here!" a familiar voice calls out. I looked pass Al's large body, a red coat and the sound of clashing metal was all I could see since it was so fast.

"Just wait here, okay?"  
"Thanks um..."  
"Alphonse, Alphonse Elric."  
"Al hurry up!" the person calls.

Al left my side to help, you guessed it, Edward Elric. Who thought that the two coolest people are righ there fighting infront of me! I nearly squealed like a fangirl at the thought, Ed saving me was a dream come true. (A/N: As you can see, Cat is a fan of Edward.) I shook my head, 'Get it together Cat! I have to help them!' Ed and Al we're having a hard time holding this guy off so I had to help. I clapped my hard again and slammed the on the ground. Water slowly crawled to where the fight was. "You're dead you brat!" the attacker yells thrusting his blade forward to Ed. The water suddenly bursted up before Ed could even get stabbed. All the water was forming into a cage. I charged towards the water cage before the guy could get out. I used my alchemy to freeze the water to make a now frozen one. I was relieved to see that the attacker couldn't break it, even with one kick.

"Hmph! Never under-estimate a water alchemist!" I exclaimed in triumph. I already forgot that the Elrics were right behind me. "You there girl!" I froze as military officers came up to me. Maybe I should have known they would arrest me. Too bad for me then, but I did help these idiots. "Hey wait a sec she was only trying to help!" Ed yells defensively, getting infront of me along with Al. I only met this guy for the first time and he's helping me? TI can understand Al, but him? I probably should take back what I said of Ed not being nice. "I just helped your sorry asses back there! Besides without me you would've had to clean up a whole lot of rubble," I explained and pointed at the broken roads and messed up houses. "I thinks that's enough," someone states from behind me. I turn around seeing the very person I wanted to impress.

Colonel Mustang stood there high and mighty right behind me. He walked up to my piece of alchemic work with the man still inside it. He quickly looked at me with a very scary look asking me, "Did you do this?" "Y-Yes si-sir!" I stuttered and gave him a salute. I must look like and idiot at that point, Mustang was already laughing at this. Too bad I can't kill him, I need him to approve me of taking the state exam. "I was actually heading for the military to have an approval for the state qualification exam," I explain to him, "and it just so happened that the military needed help."

Not the best explanation but in this situation I needed a reason, besides wanting to impress the military of my abilities. Mustang stared at me shocked, along with others around me. "So what you're actually saying that you just needed this chance for an approval," Mustang corrects me. A shiver came down my spine along with a small ball of sweat rolling down my cheek. 'Was it that obvious?' I thought nervously and kept looking at Mustang with my best determined look. "Hmph, I like you kid. What's your name?" he asks. "Catherine Cairo sir!" I say still saluting. "Easy kid, I don't want someone who's going to join the military to be so uptight," smiles Musting. I was surprised at his, he was actually letting me join. "Hey colonel! Is that even allowed?" Ed asks following his gaze while Mustang walks past me.

"The military need strong people like her and besides," he stops in his place to look at Ed, "she has a lot of potential."

To be continued~

**And there you have it! Cat gets to become a state alchemist! Well not really... but I will continue on writing FMA and others along the way. I know this isn't ok to say it here, but for those that read the intro of my Fairytail story I'll explain it here since I'll be way busy on FMA. Keep reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

_'Here I am doing something that I need to do... so I can go home... but do I really have to...? There are things a normal person wouldn't understand... especially if it's a place like this...'_

* * *

Chapter 3 - The Mercury Alchemist

Me-

I'm finally going to take the state examination starting tomorrow! Mustang had told me that he'll take me and the Elric's to Central tomorrow. They were suppose to leave a week ago but something went wrong with the train tracks so it took awhile for it to be fixed. 'Geez... all that worrying was for nothing...' I thought a little disappointed. 'I was freaking out for nothing! And all that took to get Mustang impressed was that I had guts to actually want to be a dog of the military and have high skills, that little stunt I did must've made Roy think I was a huge knuckle-head.' All this thinking was making me regret my actions even wanting to fight. I was so lost in my thoughts that I accidentally bumped into something, something made of metal. My face collided with the object. "Yeow!" I cried out, feeling my nose throbbing and nearly broken from the collision.

Backing away, I looked up while holding my poor curshed nose to see what I hit. All I saw was a huge object that nearly blocked the sun from my point of view. It turned arounf to reveal it was Al. "Catherine!" he gasps in surprise, realizing it was me. He fully turns to me and started asking me with concern, "Are you okay? Did you break your nose?" I waved my hand up while the other stayed on my nose replying, "It's ok Al... Accidents happen..." It slightly helped him calm down but it wasn't enough for him to stop looking at me to see if it was true. "Who is it Al?" I hear his brother ask from behind Al. Al stepped aside to reveal Ed who looked over his shoulders to see what was wrong. "You're that boy who helped me!" I exclaimed trying to pretend I don't really know him. I'm only good in acting when I'm in a death situation and this counts as one!

"Oh yeah... your that reckless girl!" Ed blurts out. That struck an arrow into me straight into me heart, I was expecting that kind of impression from him but that really hurt alot more than I thought it would. "Brother don't be mean! Besides you two are gonna take the exams together so don't judge her like that!" Al defends me, except I was already in my own little world so I couldn't hear him. "Sorry about that Catherine," the armor apologizes with a small bow. "It's alright! Besides I'm always reckless!" I reassure at the same time thinking, 'Well I can't change anything now.' Sad to know that the very person you've always wanted to meet has an impression that you're always reckless, maybe also thinking you're stupid. I don't want to get those thoughts into my head but it was like as if it was echoing inside of me like someone shouted into a never-ending cave.

"I never got your name by the way."  
"Edward Elric, Al's older brother."

I pretended I was shocked at this and started having a laughing fit at his reaction to see how surprised I was. "What's so funny!?" he yells in a very pissed off tone, raising a fist at me. I clenched my stomache from the pain and wiped a small tear away breathing, "Sorry... but it's so impossible since you're so..." I continued my laughing fit. Even though I wanted a good impression from Ed, the urge of wanting to make fun of him was knocking at my door so I had to do it. "Who are you calling a pip-squeek midget!? You aren't that tall yourself girly!" Ed retorts at the same time trying to get out of Al's grip to not strangle me. My laughing fit stopped, a dark aura started to form around me along with my face turning dark. "Are you implying I'm short...? And who are you calling girly...?" I ask with venom in my voice.

It did intimidate Ed just a tiny bit but that didn't stop him from throwing insults at me. "Yeah that's what you are," he smiles evilly. "And I will not take back my words!"

A vein snapped inside of me, like a time bomb ready to explode. But I was trying to keep my cool, the problem this guy gave me a look that has sent me to the edge. "Trying to make enemies before the examinatio huh...? Well you've got one!" I explode with my eyes filling up with rage. To a normal person looking at me, my eyes were on fire. Me and Ed gave each other glares, like a tiger and a dragon getting ready to kill each other. Al looks at me then Ed then gives a sigh mumbling, "So much for that..." "Ok Elric here's the deal! If I pass then you have to take back what you said!" I exclaimed and point a finger at his face. "Deal!" Ed agree's. We glare at each other for one more moment before I stomp away from him. This is just great, to think that Ed was actually this rude and he even forced me to make a dumb deal about-! "Crap... I did it again..." I groaned when realization hit me.

"I just became rivals with Edward... Well it is his fault for calling me short! But it's all my fault for even laughing at him, I just wanted to have a fresh start and be friends. I guess it's too late for that."

-Ed-

I marched away from the girl very viss from what just happened. "Brother calm down!" Al yells trying to keep up with me. "It's that girls fault for laughing at me!" I fumed with anger and every step I took I was pissed off more. 'Who does she think she is!? She looked nice and innocent at first but she's a demon on the inside! With beautiful eyes... wait what am I thinking!' I was right then and there lost in my own thoughts.

/Next Day\\

I arrived infront of Mustang's office but there was an unexpected meeting there. "Hello Ed," I greeted dully. "Catherine," he greeted back. It was really awkward between us, well only for me since I really wanted to make friends with him. I hate myself, it's been in my personality since day one and I regret it! Everytime I try to make friends with a dude my other persona gets out... and that means I make fun of them a little but it turns into an all out war. I gave myself that personality just so that guys won't see I'm weak and timid even though that is just I part of my personality. Al gave us both a look with worry. "Um... how about we go meet the colonel?" Al suggests just to break the intense air between us. Me and Ed just gave a 'hmph!' and turned away from each other with our arms crossed. We both opened the doors at the same time only to see tons of military men running around the room with papers flying in the air.

"I guess this is what you call a rush hour," I say sarcastically, just watched how all the staff ran around the room. "Are you the Elric brother's and Ms Cairo?" a womenly voice asks from the side. I turned my head to see the most respected women I've ever known in this world. "Nice to meet you," the Lieutenant greets. "I'm Riza Hawkeye."

She extends a hand out, which I was the first to take. 'Man... Ms Hawkeye is my idol! I can't believe I'm actually shaking her hand!' my inner fangirl squeels with glee. "It's nice to meet you Ms. Hawkeye," I greet back with an earnest smile. Ed looked at me shocked at how nice I was to her, and probably cause I was so rude to him; which I'll apologize for soon! She smiles at this and walks away, but also giving a gesture for us to follow her. The three of us follows, except Ed was closing in on me asking, "How come your so nice to her? We just met!" "You have a problem with that?" I retort, changing my persona again. 'Gah! Stop it me! Be nice to him for once!' again my inner self screams thrashing around in the back of my head. My pace went faster just to keep up with Riza and avoided Ed at all costs.

'I have to make sure that I don't get close to anyone or I'l never want to get home,' I thought seriously and tried to not make eye contact with anyone. "Colonel... they're here to see you," Ms. Hawkeye informs Mustang as soon as she opens his office door. "Aw I see... let them in," orders Mstuang from inside the room. 'Lazy jerk...' I thought and made myself in a chibi form like how in an anime. I couldn't believe I could do it since I'm a 'real' person from a 'real' world. Or is it that I'm actually from the othersinde of the gate?

"I'm glad that you guys could come today. Oh and I forgot to introduce myself to this niche lady, I'm-"  
"You're Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist."  
"Seems like someone here is in a hurry."  
"I don't want to be rude sir, but if meeting in your office just so we can talk I have more thing to do besides talk to you. I just want to get on with taking the State qualification so I can go on with my business."  
"And what is this business you have?"

I tensed up a bit at this, my mouth just ran by itself and now I'm being interrogated. "It has nothing to do with you... besides we're suppose to be in Central by now not in your office!" I yell finally pissed off, feeling the urge to run out of the room. There was a moment of silence and I really didn't like the feeling at all, so I turned away from them not wanting to make it worse. "Anyway... are you two sure about this?" Mustang asks referring to me and Ed. "Of course! I wouldn't have come here for nothing!" Ed yells in fustration. Everyone turned their attention to me. I sighed and said, "I have no choice... I chose to do this and I can't just turn back," was the last thing I said from turning back away from normality. There is no way I could turn back now, even if the homunculi are in it I have no choice.

::At Central HQ::

Ed was the first so that means I had to wait outside the door until he finished. Military men pass by me from behind with disapproved looks and some laughing. My hand was already twitching with anticipation to hit them right in the face, which I can't do or there'll be a huge problem. The doors finally opened only for a very shocked Ed to come out. 'Seems like Bradley really left Ed in the best state possible,' I thought smirking, amused about his reaction to what the Furher did to Ed in there. "It's your turn missm" a military man informs and gestures me to go inside.I sighed and just went with the flow, and went inside the room as I was told. Once inside, I headed straight to the front to face Furher. There's one thing that I'm glad now that I'm here, by the way this test is goin I'm probably in FMA brotherhood so taking this version of the exam was a good thing.

'Or else... I would've have had to take the written test and fail...' my inner self groaned in depression. Stopping in place a few feet away from the Furher who stood high in mighty, I stood frozen like a statue and waited for his reply. I wish I hadn't, cause when Bradley finished examing my small... er... scared form, he instantly ask bluntly, "And who allowed this little girl to participate this year?" Again... it struck me like an arrow just like before. 'How many more people will call me by that word!?' I screamed in my head, already making a fist with my real hand while the automail one was shaking violently. "Colonel Mustang did sir but this one was an unexpected candidate," a nearby soldier informs the furher in a much husher tone. "Are you prepared to be a military dob young lady?" he asks me with a serious look. I didn't say anything, but I did give a look saying that I wasn't going anywhere.

"Hm... alright let's see what you can do," he orders, giving me the signal to begin. I just smirked and clapped my hands together to start my alchemy. First I slammed them onto the floor and water started to come up to the surface air slowly until it all shot up into the air and started to float around. I performed alchemy again as soon as I backing away. My once closed hands, opened slowly as the water started to come to me and change form infront of me. The water instantly changed into a shape of a sword and froze into ice. I also performed alchemy on it while it was forming quickly without the need to clap my hands, so when I touched it a blue flame bursts to life. I may have a sword but I wanna show off my alchemy skills to these guys. The room itself was starting to get cold, but I wasn't affected the sudden change of temperature and so was the Furher.

Everyone in the room started to shiver to death, even from above. Here's the explanation, by mixing up 50% butane and 50% oxygen from the air which was pretty simple and I was somehow able to make this blue flame. It surprised me a bit since I was only suppose just make the room cold. (A/N: Remember when the character said she can do water and fire alchemy? What I ment was making cool flame, but she wasn't actually go at it yet.) I remember that everytime I tried it bursted out wildly and nearly froze me in the process. I swiftly charged to the Furher, all the military guys that couldn't do alchemy pointed their guns and aimed. Except they finally noticed I wasn't really attacking when my blade went past his head and hit the wall behind. My face was close to his ear and I whispered, "You may be the strongest but I know you can easily die... Wrath..." Stupid, right? But I had to intimidate this guy so I had a better chance in becoming a state alchemist.

(A/N: For those that haven't watch FMA brotherhood that far sorry for the spoiler!)

-Mustang-

From the platform above, the colonel watched as the girl take out her ice sword away from the wall. As soon she let go of the sword, it instantly changed back into water. 'This girl... She could do a transmutation without a circle just like Ed...' Mustang thought interested in the even mire than the first time he saw her. He only saw the after affect of her battle and it seemed to Mustang that it was a good idea to allow her to take the examination. "Hey Mustang," his fellow subordinate, the Strong Arm Alchemist, Lieutenant Armstrong calls out. "Is this another young alchemist?" Armstrong asks as he walks up to Mustang. Instead of replying, Mustang turned his attention back to Catherine. She was just standing there waiting for the Fürhers reply in her performance.

"That kid yesterday was pretty bold to take on someone that the military was after."  
"You mean this little girl was part of the capture of James Gonavin!?" (A/N: I had to name the guy!)  
"I heard that!" the girl screams.

This shocks both Mustang and Armstrong, the two look down to see a very pissed off blonde from below. She realizes what she just did and goes back to her position. "I gotta say she sure has good ears," I compliment, smirking at the very still Cairo. 'This girl sure is mysterious... I wonder how much this girl will take being a military dog.'

-Back to Me-

I wanted this to end early! It's embarassing enough as it is! Not only did just yelled out for being insulted, but I was also embarassed that now everyone must think I'm a child... life sucks... The Furher starts to laugh making me look up at him in shock. "I like this girl. You pass so from this point forward your a state alchemist," approves the old man. I was already about to fall backwards out of shock, did he really pass me? "Are you serious!?" I gasp, trying to take in what he just said. He just smiles and said, "You are now a dog of the military." My face automatically turned into a fully grown smiled, I jumped in the air with glee yelling, "I did it! I really did it!" But I stopped and remembered that there were adults in the room so I just looked at the Furher, giving a nervous laugh in the process. So far the old guy didn't react which was a good thing too besides the fact he'll take his word back, being Wrath means he might kill me in a flash.

He just stood there smiling then walked away waving good-bye saying, "Good luck out there young lady." I sighed in relief. 'If I die... I'd be glad if I did die here with dignity...' I thought with sweat forming all over my body. I finally left the room with a smile of victory on my face. "What are you smiling about?" Ed asked from the side. He was leaning against the wall with Al by his side, looking at me very confused. "I happened to be a state alchemist so... that means you have to take back what you said!" I reminded Ed who was very unprepared for that declaration. Ed gets off the wall and turns to me rejecting, "Hell no! When did I ever say I'll take it back!" "You did smartass! You made a deal with me that if I passed you would take your word back!" I yell pissed off again but on a whole other level. I wanted to just jump on him and pose on his back yelling, 'I won so say it you bastard!'

"Er! The hell with this!" Ed just walks past me with Al by his tail who was trying to make him turn back and fess up. That left me standing in place, a vein popped out of my head along with my face turning very dark. "That guy... I really hate him!" I screamed with a fist raising up. My respect for him turn from at first 100, to 50 them 0 instantly at that moment. Now there will never be a chance for me to ever forgive him, definitely not!

::FF::

Now I was in the Mustangs other office, which just happens to also be here in Central. "From this day forward your a state alchemist, the dog of the military," he explains not knowing I already know this. I stood infront of his desk as he hands out a pocket watch and my certification. I held them both up and I read on the paper:

_You are hearby a state alchemist blah blah blah and you now have to serve under the military blah blah blah important blah blah and you are now certifide by the name 'The Mercury Alchemist'._

"Mercury Alchemist... I like it!" I approve with a smile. I look back at Mustang who was amused at my reaction. "But since your under my watch," the door opens and he continues, "then that means you must be with someone be with you at all times since your a girl and I know just the person." We turned our attention to the door and saw Ed and Al peeking in. My eyes widened in shock and I turn to Mustang yelling, "You've got to be kidding... him!?" He was smirking much more than before, it was the biggest I've ever seen! "Fullmetal here will be your partner from now on," informs the ever so 'mighty' Mustang. Ed got the picture of what was going on and started yelling, "I can't be partnered up with a girl!" "I can't be with a pip squeck like him!" I yelled back. We gave ech other a glare and it was the same like the first fight.

"C'mon you two stop it!" Al tried to stop but it was an all out war between us. But the two of us just kepted going at it, from this point on we didn't even care where we were arguing but all I know is that this fight might end until one of us apologizes. Which might take centuries...

::To Be Continued::

**Yosh! I'm done with chapter 3! What'd ya think huh guys? Well it took me awhile with exams about to start soon. So Ed and my character hate each other for now, but like they say! The more you hate the more you love!**


End file.
